fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Seraphina Gerjentire
|Background =Pink |Border =Brown |Username =Galexia the ARMY |Usernickname =Lexi |Font Family = |Font Color =Black |Character Name =Seraphina Gerjentire |Border Color = Red |Full Name =Seraphina Gerjentire |Small Box Background =White |Small Box Border =Black |Small Box Font = |Parents =Trishna(biological mother) Brown, Albert Gerjentire(biological dad), Vanessa Gerjentire(step-mother) |Siblings =Darius Gerjentire |Friends =Not too much |Nicknames =Seraph, Phina, Sera |Birthday =December 16th |Age =167 years old |Gender =Female |Personality =she was formerly very quiet and anti-social, but after she talked things out with her brother she became a lot more bright and confident. She is respected by lots of elves for her status and is kind and generous. |Family = Trishna Brown(formerly), Vanessa Gerjentire(step-mom), Albert Gerjentire(dad), Darius Gerjentire(older brother) |Friends =Not too much |Enemies =None |Romances =None |History =To get the precise story of her history, we need to go back to her parent’s relationship. Her step-mother, Vanessa Gerjentire, was in the Nobility and was a Probe and a Washer, indicating that she was a powerful Telepath. Her father, Albert Brown worked in Atlantis and was a Conjurer. Albert, before he was married to Vanessa, was married to Trishna Veils(Seraph’s biological mother) and had two kids with her; Darius Brown and Seraphina Brown. Albert loved his two kids equally. He loved them to death, and it tore him apart when he realized Seraphina felt abandoned and lonely because Trishna was favoring Darius over her. Trishna would purposefully cut her off when she spoke, and she’d purposefully shut the door on Seraphina's face to indicate that she didn't like her. Albert was heartbroken. He loved Trishna, but he also would do anything for his daughter as well. So he tried to persuade Trishna to care more about the daughter, but Trishna would act innocent and betrayed every time Albert accused her of mistreating Seraphina. One day, Seraphina got a permanent bruise on her shoulder and a permanent trauma of water and everything when Trishna pushed her into a lake when she was 10 years old, because she and Darius were arguing over an immature topic. Seraphina did not know how to swim and screamed for help in the lake, but Trishna just stared at her. No guilt nor pride. A few minutes later Albert came into the scene and saved Seraphina who was almost dead. She was out for 4 full days, and Albert was furious with Trishna when Seraphina told him the full story. Albert confronted his wife about this and Trishna remained silent. Enraged about her reaction, Albert had enough. He demanded a Match Fail. And then there they were, in the matchmaking office, filling out the Match Fail sheet. After that, Trishna and Albert parted ways and almost never saw each other again. Darius and Seraphina were still siblings but did not interact with each other unless necessary and the two became strangers to each other that lived in the same house. Darius, who was a year older than her, went to the prestigious school, Foxfire earlier than she did. He became very popular at school due to his looks and his personality. While Seraphina, on the other hand, was popular because of looks when she attended Foxfire. Her popularity decreased after she became a Level 2 because she was deemed to be “boring” and a “scardy cat”. And they were correct. She was boring and was a scary cat. She was afraid and suspicious of everything, even herself. The painful flashbacks of her drowning never stopped haunting her and she nearly fainted when she was revealed to be a Hydrokinetic in her Ability Detecting Class in Level 3. She didn’t come to school for weeks and trapped herself in her bedroom for days without eating. It was then when her torn and flawed relationship with her brother was patched up again. Darius left food in front of her bedroom door for a few days, then began to think that she wasn’t there and spilled everything that was on his mind. He told her everything, from how sorry he felt to her, to how his life was distress. It made Seraphina realize that her brother wasn't bad, just misguided. The next day, she stepped out from being trapped in her fears, to an elf that was eager to test and learn more about her ability. She read multiple books about hydrokinesis to gain knowledge of her ability, then through the help of her brother, she trained her ability after school. She paid close attention to her classes(especially special ability focus session) and unlike her previous 2 years at Foxfire, she scored As in every subject with flying colors. Everyone noticed, and knew Seraphina changed. She wasn't the same quiet, insecure girl she was before. She became more confident and bright. She asked questioned she wondered about. She became more attentive and smarter. Near the end of Level 4, Seraphina's family changed. A new family member came into her life: Vanessa Gerjentire. She is a powerful Probe and Washer that is in the Nobility. Apparently, she and her father met a year ago and began to meet each other frequently, and started to date. Her father had proposed to her a week ago and had decided to prepare everything for the wedding before they told their kids. Darius was okay with the change. Seraphina, however, wasn't sure. She liked Vanessa, but she wasn't sure if she liked her as a mother. Nonetheless, Vanessa and her father got married. Since Vanessa was higher than them in terms of social status, the family changed their last name to Gerjentire, Vanessa's last name. Then they moved into her house and was required to change their family crest. Seraphina wasn’t a fan of the drastic changes that happened in her life but did not show her unhappiness. However, Vanessa noticed her sadness and made many efforts to get her step-daughter to like her. Touched by her efforts, Seraphina finally accepted her and grew close to her. After she graduated from Foxfire, she entered the Nobility to become an Emissary. |Appearance =She has black, long hair that matches with her dark blue eyes. She's beautiful, as stated by countless amount of elves. |Eye Color =Dark Blue |Hair Color =Black |Height =166cm |Model =Kyulkyung from Pristin |gallery = }} Category:Roleplay Character